


Un batido por trauma

by Fequi



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Agregare etiquetas más adelante, Como el Dadzawa quiero decir, Kan es padre y no tengo una etiqueta para eso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fequi/pseuds/Fequi
Summary: (Título anterior: Punto en contra)Malware regresa con alguna especie de trucos para villanos bajo sus mangas no-mangas y termina por derrumbar un recorrido de dominó del plano del universo formando un agujero negro que parece aspiradora y se lo lleva en conjunto con ben, siendo absorbido y contenido en el proceso por el omnitrix en cuestión de segundos.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen si tocó algún tema doloroso pero soy un sentimental reprimido y necesito desahogarme.
> 
> Se que Ben se guardo muchas cosas y quiero que exploten, o yo las are explotar con gusto.
> 
> Tomo al Ben 10 de Omniverse, obvio tomando todas las anécdotas de todas las series de Ben, menos Rebot, lo siento pero no puedo ni verla en la propaganda.
> 
> Si no me hago entender díganme, lo arreglare.

Tres polillas azules demasiado grandes para ser normales se encontraban revoloteando alrededor de un muchacho que vestía ropas de color negro y marrón mientras reía y extendía las manos que estaban alcanzando una de ellas que se envolvía en una chaqueta verde y blanco.

_Disfrutando del pequeño reencuentro con tres de mis pequeños hijos Necrofriggian no pude más que conseguir más fuerza para mi mismo._

_Desde el momento en que los había tenido no pude evitar sentir apego hacia ellos aunque supiera más tarde que debían crecer solos y en el espacio._

_¿Es así como cualquiera se sentiría si sus pequeños recién nacidos se vivirían solos .._ **_Al espacio_** _?_

_Porque realmente me preocupan, más allá de tener que soportar las burlas de Kevin por más de tres meses por haber dado a luz a catorce bebés necrofriggian_.

_Y eso en algunas ocasiones suele sentirse como un vacío en el estómago lo cual es extraño porque durante el corto trayecto en que aún no los había tenido no tuve ningún tipo de signos de tener algún bulto en el estómago._

_Y aún varios años después de eso sigo guardando para mí mismo un par de datos sobre ese tiempo que he atesorado y guardado con recelo de los demás._

_Principalmente_ **_el haber mentido de no recordar nada_** , _principalmente_ _no quería decirles porque sabía que ellos no entenderían lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y aún en la actualidad me lo guardo para mí mismo porque se que no tiene ya nada que ver con nadie más que conmigo._

_¿Pero qué había pasado?_

_Había atacado a mi mejor amigo y mi novia en ese tiempo y mostré un comportamiento que los asustó a ellos y mi prima, ¿Cómo podrían haber entendido ellos sus instintos en esos momentos, si él mismo no los entendía?_

_Dos años habían pasado ya y aún no sabía nada de ellos, por más que aquello fuera normal para los necrofriggian no podía simplemente ignorar que sucedió y por ello es que terminaba cada tanto teniendo sueños en donde me encontraba con algunos de ellos._

_Y ellos eran tan adorables._

…

El sentimiento del sueño siendo absoluto pronto me dejó de lado y la fresca realidad junto con la consciencia me recibieron con las manos abiertas.

Parpadeando en la oscuridad de mi habitación no pude más que meditar en mi propia mente aún sin levantarme de la comodidad de mi cama.

Realmente tenía el sentimiento de nostalgia por querer ver de nuevo a aquellas pequeñas polillas azules que demostraban ternura desde todas las esquinas la primera y última vez que las vi.

Y eso no quería decir que no me pareció extraño poner catorce huevos como una gallina y tener catorce _pollitos_ azules con ojos grandes _verdes como los míos_ que de inmediato tenía que dejar que vayan solos al espacio.

Nop, definitivamente no tenía forma de no haberlo digerido luego de unos meses con Kevin burlándose constantemente de él por ser mamá.

_Y en el fondo no se arrepentía._

_Algo que había hecho bien en mucho tiempo suponía él._

Removió las cobijas de su cama quitandoselas de encima y pateó una a los pies por el calor que repentinamente lo embargó.

Levantó un poco en el aire su brazo izquierdo y observó de reojo desde su hombro hacia sus dedos, repasando las líneas y manchas circulares que contrastan con el tono de su piel, _cicatrices_ _que no sólo estaban en esa parte del cuerpo_ , al igual que el extraño reloj que se mantenía enganchado a su muñeca sin pistas de querer soltarse y solo suspiro.

Algunas cosas no cambiarían no importará cuantas veces se fuera a la cama y se despertará en un nuevo día.

_Muy en el fondo deseaba poder tener un pequeño momento de paz._

Escuchó el timbre de su teléfono sonar desde el suelo, suponía que en su chaqueta tirada cerca de su cama.

Rodó de lado hundiendo su cara en la almohada y busco a ciegas su chaqueta en el suelo sin despegar su rostro de su almohada, al sentir la tela familiar de inmediato percibió la vibración cercana del aparato y sin más metió su mano en el bolsillo que encontró más cercano tomando el ruidoso objeto antes de acercarlo a su oído sin observarlo y contestó la llamada.

\- Ben - La voz familiar de su socio se escuchó de inmediato y sin esperar respuesta. - Tenemos problemas.. Y muy grandes.

Eso fue suficiente para que dejara de lado su cama en un santiamén y cortara la llamada luego de contestar un _"Saliendo"_ buscando calzarse y colocarse su chaqueta usada de la misma semana y corriera fuera de su habitación sin soltar su teléfono.

_Rook sonaba preocupado._

\----_-_----

Muy rápido se dio cuenta de que su compañero no había podido salir de la base porque no había ido por él, pero eso sólo empujó más un pequeño _escalofrío_ en su sistema antes de presionar su omnitrix luego de seleccionar una imagen y salir lo más rápido que consideraba apropiado en su forma _kineceleran_ para llegar a la base.

En el camino sólo una estela azul y negra se desvaneció en segundos.

Ben sólo podía tener la mente completamente en un remolino que no le dejaba tener alguna idea claramente, miles de enemigos pasaban por su mente en un instante sin poder recordarlos apropiadamente y al no lograr el terror en él su mente creo en un instante una horrorosa imagen para atormentarlo aún más lo que provocó que acelerará más su paso si aquello era posible.

_Haciendo todo lo que puedo para estar calmado y con el pensamiento constante de que podría llegar cualquiera y matar a mi familia y amigos en cualquier momento_.

En la ciudad zigzagueaba los carros y algunas personas dejando una rafaga de viento en el camino mientras intentaba pensar claramente en qué esquina debía de doblar para llegar a la puerta más cercana de la base, como si el camino familiar se hubiera esfumado de su memoria en un instante.

Y al menos continuó un poco más de esa forma hasta que vio demasiado cerca la plomería y por sobre ella a lo lejos una gigantesca estela de humo que se hacía ver enorme pese a la distancia que seguramente tenía desde donde él estaba, que de inmediato lo obligó a cambiar el destino que tenía pensado, pasando de largo la tienda de su abuelo continuó por la misma calle para meterse en una carretera y dirigirse hacia la arboleda pegada a la parte alejada de la ciudad.

En pocos instantes demasiado largos para el portador del omnitrix se escuchó otra explosión peor que la anterior, o quizás era sólo su mente y el momento de miedo que lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

Hasta que finalmente se detuvo, arrastrando una nube de tierra que lo tapó como una cortina por unos instantes, aún así permitiéndole observar frente a él la lluvia de disparos que iba desde un enorme cráter en la tierra y sobre ésta detrás de cuatro camiones blindados hacia la inconfundible nave espacial de _Vilgax_ en el cielo.

Parecía que habían volado la base de los plomeros desde dentro o fuera con la intención de hacer una entrada _o salida rápida_.

\- ¡Ben! - En medio del molesto estallido de las armas de plasma y energía el muchacho escuchó demasiado cerca suyo la voz de su compañero, por lo que se permitió girar la cabeza hacia los camiones y pudo distinguir muy rápido a medio camino al alienígena de pelaje azul y armadura negra que se aproximaba a él. - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

\- A tiempo parece. - Bromeó ocultando un pequeño temblor en sus palabras mientras lo cubría la luz verde al destransformar su cuerpo. - Tengo la ligera sospecha de que necesitan apoyo.

La mirada que le dio Rook le obligó a tragarse una pequeña carcajada, no estaba de humor.

\- BIEN, bien, tranquilo. - Se excuso y levantó sus manos en señal de paz, ya tenían otra guerra en curso un poquito más adelante. - Veo que Vilgax volvió por una dosis de patea traseros por cortesía de tu servidor.

Rook pareció querer sacarse una duda o preguntar sobre algo así pero se lo guardó en un instante y en su lugar sólo le explico la situación.

\- Las naves volaron el ala este de la base desde fuera, lo cual me inquieta porque adivinaron _justo donde estaba_ , y aún nadie salió a reclamar. - Exclamó tan rápido como pudo entrecerrando sus ojos antes de cubrirlos a ambos con su proto herramienta echa un escudo de energía ante una ráfaga de disparos que provenían de una dirección doblada a la nave.

\- Lo tengo amigo. - Alzó un pulgar antes de observar su muñeca izquierda y seleccionar entre la lista de los diferentes aliens antes de presionar el dial sin demora. - _Ohh si._ \- La voz del transformado cambio junto al brillo.

Tras el destello verde salió una corriente negra que corrió del sitio donde estaba el humano hasta quedar frente al fuego cruzado sin demoras, apuntando las cinco extremidades que ahora poseía hacia la nave enemiga, para absorber sus rafagas de disparos y recargarse de energía con ellos.

El fuego desde su espalda comenzó a ser más concentrado en lugar de disperso en toda el área por sus acciones.

Las manos, cola y apéndices de la cabeza del _conductoid_ pronto comenzaron a devolver la energía absorbida como un rayo continuó que destruyó unas cuantas armas de la nave en el cielo al hacer contacto, la cual terminó cesando momentáneamente el fuego al explotar sus armas.

\- Por fin llegas - La voz más molesta para sus oídos desde sus diez años se dejó escuchar con fuerza desde algún sitio, como si estuviera conectado directamente a un megáfono. - _Ben Tennyson_.

\- Créeme, no necesitas hacer algo como _ésto_ \- Señaló la retroalimentación marcando con sus antenas y una sonrisa, por detrás de él hacia todo el sitio vuelto un desastre con la base de plomeros destruida al igual que parcialmente la nave enemiga y los plomeros devolviendo los disparos que había retomado la nave con nuevas armas. - Para llamar mi atención, _grandulón_.

\- Sonando tan presumido e insolente como siempre, Tennyson. - Retomó el pulpo bipedo superdesarrollado mientras caminaba hacia el alien de energía luego de haber bajado de su nave en algún momento. - Pero creo que te sorprenderá lo que tengo está vez.

\- Espero que sea paciencia, porque tu carácter ya no se corrige. - Se burló el niño transformado mientras levantaba un poco más la esquina de su sonrisa cargada de ironía.

El emperador de la guerra obtuvo una mueca y apretó sus dientes por la rabia que le hacía crecer el insolente humano en cuestión de segundos, antes de tomar un par de espadas que estaban aferradas a la parte de atrás de su armadura y correr hacia el conductoid blanco, negro y verde que lo observaba con burla.

En un instante Ben recibió el impacto de ambas armas por si mismo mientras el resto de los plomeros, más su amigo y probablemente su abuelo también, se sumían en otra batalla contra la nave y ejército de Vilgax.

El muchacho bloqueo un golpe por debajo mientras tomaba la pierna derecha del más grande con su cola para levantarlo y tirarlo detrás suyo, pero el otro tomó medidas inmediatas, proporcionado por años de experiencia, para prevenir el golpe tomando la cola del alienígena eléctrico con una de sus manos y tirándolo hacia atrás en su lugar.

El chico transformado recibió el golpe de espaldas y siseo en respuesta mientras se bajaba un poco su sonrisa antes de tirar un par de rayos desde sus manos hacia al frente suyo sin ver ya nada por toda la nube de humo que se levantó con su impacto.

El rayo dio en su objetivo pero no lo detuvo demasiados segundos porque él grito de pelea lanzado por el otro guerrero comenzó a ser más cercano a él hasta que en un instante el rostro de su enemigo se abrió paso entre la capa de tierra mientras tiraba desde arriba sus armas que ahora brillaban en un filo rojo que parecía soltar electricidad.

En su mente se prendió un foco y extendió sus antenas hacia delante mientras les apuntaba a las espadas mientras las detenía en el aire comenzando a absorber la energía que podía _oler_ desde donde estaba, pero por el contrario la energía en lugar de dejarse absorber lo comenzó a quemar provocando que su cuerpo convulsionara por unos cuantos instantes.

\- ¡GGHHHUUAAAAAAA!

El grito de dolor de Ben atrajo más de una mirada o quizás no, no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio en ese momento.

La sonrisa de Vilgax se alzó en un santiamén a la par en que soltaba una carcajada a base del dolor del otro mientras el ojo de la retroalimentación se crispaba dolorosamente al no poder soltar rápidamente la fuente que le causaba tal dolor.

\- Te dije que te sorprendería. - Sonrió con sorna el dominador mientras despegaba sus espaldas de las extremidades ajenas con brutalidad generando un tipo de daño a ellas, observando con sus ojos brillosos en rojo como el alien eléctrico se retorcia unos segundos más antes de contraerse por el dolor y brillar en verde. - ¿Listo para entregar el _omnitrix_? - Exigió al ahora humano.

Ben sintió las náuseas trepar por su garganta pero se las trago _o las retuvo_ no está muy seguro aún.

Su cuerpo se sentía resentido con él por ocasionar tal dolor, pero no podía simplemente quedarse allí, Vilgax había vuelto muchas veces antes con nuevos trucos y lo había vencido cada vez, ¿Porque esa sería diferente?

Una sonrisa trepó por su rostro adolorido mientras observaba al alien más grande con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- Lo siento, he recibido peores golpes antes, _amigo_ . - Sonrió sin observar su muñeca mientras golpeaba el dial del _omnitrix_ en la misma siendo envuelto en la luz verde familiar que cegó momentáneamente la visión que daba vista a la sonrisa satisfecha del calamar galáctico.

Una explosión verde y amarillenta dio contra el cuerpo grande del guerrero antes de que el afectado pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, mandandolo de golpe unos metros hacia atrás de lo cual se compuso inmediatamente antes de caer, mientras su mirada se afilaba listo para analizar la siguiente forma que tomaría el terrícola.

\- Me parece que no te daré tiempo de lograr derribarme. - Chillo un insecto amarillo y negro de seis patas y un par de cuernos antes de escupir una pequeña bola verdosa de slime antes de saltar sobre ella y comenzar a correr haciéndola más grande. - Sólo deja de molestar y vuelve a tu planeta, ¿No que eras el soberano?

\- Me parece que no eres muy listo, pequeño insecto. - Se burló Vilgax sin referirse necesariamente a la forma que había adoptado el humano, mientras le observaba sonriente mostrando sus colmillos al pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

El insecto corría por todos los sitios que tenía a mano mientras agranda su bola verde con todo tipo de escombros antes de comenzar a cruzar por el campo en medio del fuego cruzado mientras su oponente le perseguía a pasos grandes junto con cada una de sus espadas en cada mano pero que ahora brillaban de un color amarillo asqueroso que parecía querer chorrear de ellas.

El ejército de robots se enfrentaba contra los plomeros tanto humanos como de otras especies a través de disparos o peleas mano a mano al estar en pleno terreno apartado de los disparos.

Mientras la bola verde de plasma adquiere cada vez más tamaño absorbiendo disparos de energía u otra cosa que pudiera atravesarse, aumentando con ello la distancia con el suelo y por consiguiente con el calamar bípedo que no le perdía el ojo de vista, _aunque estaba muy cerca_.

Justo cuando estaba por saltar Ball Weevil de su gigantesca bola que era más grande que la cabina de un camión, está explotó sin haber impactado contra alguien o alguna superficie y su fuerza lo mandó a volar contra unos escombros bastante grandes para su forma humana, haciéndolo golpearse contra ellos al no poder atajar su pequeño cuerpo de alguna manera por sus pequeñas extremidades.

El golpe lo dejó desubicado y con un eco en sus oídos que no le dejaba procesar por completo los sonidos, sintiendo todo más lento a su alrededor y viendo todo más borroso no lograba entender qué es lo que sucedía o lo que hacía la mancha borrosa y alargada que se hizo presente en su campo de visión y que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

\- Eres sólo un sucio humano más, _Tennyson._ \- Una voz oscura y llena de veneno hablaba con sorna mientras él intentaba recordar de dónde la conocía mientras era envuelto en una luz verde cegadora. Sus ojos se fueron acomodando un poco más rápido ahora. - Y éste es definitivamente tu final.

\- _¡BEN!_

Volteó aún dudoso hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos y noto a su abuelo como una pequeña pulga a lo lejos que corría hacia él, y quizás alguien más con el.

Sus ojos se recompusieron y su mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía estaba a punto de golpear su mano en el _omnitrix_ de nuevo para elegir un alienígena al azar, el que fuera, pero algo lo detuvo.

Su cuerpo era retenido a la fuerza en su lugar y una masa roja y negra que se extendía desde sus piernas y torso hacia todas direcciones se apareció en su campo de visión, sus ojos viajaron desde su mano suspendida en el aire, que estaba por golpear su reloj, hacia el frente chocando con los del pulpo alienígena que sonreía más complacido que nunca.

\- ¿Sorprendido? - Resonó desde la gigantesca boca del alienígena que le sonreía triunfante desde arriba.

\- ¿Alegre de verme, _niño_? - La voz familiar de quien no creía volver jamás a ver resonó justo detrás de su cabeza por lo que terminó expandiendo sus ojos de la sorpresa, lo que lo obligó a intentar inmediatamente moverse de forma violenta para zafarse pero siendo embargado por el dolor rápidamente y un golpe que lo empujó contra el suelo y apretó su rostro contra el mismo.

En su mente comenzó a trabajar el último recuerdo que tenía de cuando había vencido al _mecamorfo galvánico_ que lo retenía pero no lograba cuadrarlo en su mente.

\- Pero tú-¡GGHHAAAAA!

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una corriente de energía que provenía del cuerpo renovado de _Malware_ que se había enganchado a su propio cuerpo y trepa rápidamente hacía el _omnitrix_.

\- No tienes necesidad de saber nada, ya estarás fuera de la existencia como para perder mi tiempo. - El tono usado por el robot demostraba odio y desprecio hacia el humano dejando notar que había cambiado su forma de actuar también, mientras sus partes negras y rojas pronto llegaron al aparato con forma de reloj envolviendolo en su totalidad.

Ben apretó sus dientes al sentir la descarga de energía proveniente del aparato por el rechazo a la nueva intromisión del _omnitrix_ , y no estaba seguro de ser el único de los dos involucrados en sentirlo.

El guerrero pulpo sonreía victorioso frente a su peor enemigo quien estaba siendo bañado en la descarga eléctrica continua proveniente del aparato al que tanto se aferró en el pasado y presente para vencerlo, _pero ya no más._

Y detrás de la escena observó a otro humano familiar y más viejo que cargaba un arma y se acercaba junto con el alien azul que estaba con _Ben Tennyson_ las últimas veces que lucharon.

Su sonrisa se expandió al pensar en terminar su plan. Observo sus dos espadas volver a su filo original para luego unirlas como una sola, ambas se enroscaron una con la otra deformando su filo hasta volverlo una especie de taladro en pequeño antes de empujarlas en el concreto hasta la empuñadura, la cual comenzó a reformarse lentamente hasta volverse un círculo con esquinas extrañas, y todo ello en un segundo en que el humano retenido no pudo respirar o poner atención.

\- Se metieron en mi camino por última vez. - Pronunció al ver que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para apuntarle con sus armas y detenerse en el camino. - _Por que destruiré su mundo_. - Y sin demoras elevó su brazo lo más que pudo tomando fuerza antes de bajarlo a toda velocidad golpeando el mango rearmado de las armas enterradas en el suelo.

Y lo que sucedió luego fue un efecto dominó de los hechos que el portador del _omnitrix_ aún no puede explicarse.

Escuchó a su abuelo y compañero gritar algo que no podía descifrar mientras observaba la oscuridad y aún así .. 

_Cree haber cerrado sus ojos en la noche luego de tomar unos batidos con su socio, y ahora ..._

_Ahora su familia y personas preciadas explotaron en charcos de sangre frente a él mientras pasaba en un segundo a observar unos cuantos rostro extraños que le devolvían la mirada perpleja y hostil._

_What..?_


	2. II

_\- Dimensión no paralela detectada, - La voz femenina robotizada que provenía del omnitrix informó antes de que se escucharán un par de movimientos electrizados desde el dispositivo. - Control maestro activado… - El tono de la IA comenzó a sonar entrecortado y errático lo cual no le permitió terminar sus últimas oraciones por completo. - Conección con Prime... Comprometida... Señale-_

_Y finalmente la voz se silenció_.

\-----_--_-----

\- _¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!?_

La forma mecamorfica de colores tétricos chillaba de dolor por los terribles resultados que estaba obteniendo del plan que había estado maquinando por un tiempo indefinido.

\- _¿¡Qué se supone que debía suceder entonces, Malware!?_ \- El conquistador más aterrador conocido en el universo gritó a su compañero temporal por sus acciones, dando por sentado que había arruinado su plan en alguna parte, pero eso no le detendría de provocar la parte que a él le tocaba.

El alien mecánico volvió a chillar de dolor al no poder manejar el aparato más poderoso del universo de la forma que esperaba, algo estaba rechazando su intrusión a los controles y mandaba descargas eléctricas por toda su forma derretida sobre el humano.

El niño bajó sus manos gritaba de dolor a su mismo tiempo, mostrándole que no solo él estaba recibiendo los errores de sus acciones, provocando que volvieran a intentar acercarse los plomeros más cercanos pero siendo detenidos de inmediato por el pulpo bípedo que se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla con un nuevo grito de guerra.

Hasta que tan solo unos instantes después y desde donde estaba el pequeño aparato causante de todo, salio una pequeña esfera negra lisa, no más grande que un puño, que comenzó a alzarse hacia el cielo sin inmutarse mientras aumentaba de tamaño, pero no logró atraer la atención necesaria a tiempo.

Corrientes de aire comenzaron a ser atraídas hacia la esfera que había adquirido en tan solo unos minutos el tamaño de una puerta, y muy pronto la fuerza con la que parecía absorber fue lo suficientemente potente como para arrancar tierra, plantas e incluso rocas, eso pareció llamar lo suficiente la atención de los dos entes más cercanos.

\- ¿¡Pero que-!?

Las espadas enterradas en el suelo a tan sólo un par de metros de ellos giró unos milímetros hacia su izquierda por culpa de la fuerza con la que absorbía el agujero negro, y toda la tierra debajo comenzó a brillar en rojo, lo cual comenzó a extenderse hacia los alrededores rápidamente siendo ignorado por completo, mientras que las batallas a distancias más largas se detuvieron en instantes para observar un momento como el cuerpo del niño humano, en conjunto con el alien de colores oscuros, era arrastrado rápidamente hacia el, ahora visto, agujero en el cielo.

El _mecamorfo_ en un intento desesperado por dejar de lado el ataque del pequeño aparato y alejarse del extraño _portal_ en el cielo, se comenzó a apartar del mismo y del niño siéndole negado por la contra fuerza que lo empujaba en la dirección contraria, directo al _agujero negro_.

En instantes se elevaron hacia el cielo y en cuando ambos cuerpos dejaron de tocar el suelo una luz verde brillante pintó todo a su alrededor cegando a todos los que miraban hacia esa dirección, las descargas dolorosas se detuvieron en un segundo en los dos cuerpos y el reloj absorbió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al alienígena robótico sin dejarle quejarse en ningún momento.

El muchacho castaño pudo abrir sus ojos cansados luego de la quizás eterna tortura por parte del reloj alienígena, sólo para observar la larga escena que se extendía ante él en un largo campo de batalla del cual no era partícipe mientras sentía que los bordes de sus ojos solo veían negro, _y aún no entendía que estaba siendo absorbido por una gran masa negra en medio del aire_.

\- ¡BEN!

Su compañero y mejor amigo Rook grito a lo lejos, alzando su brazo con su arma y un gancho sobresaliendo en la punta de ella, antes de que todo el campo fuera bañado por el sonido de una gran explosión y todo se bañara de humo en un instante.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y algunas lágrimas lograron escaparse de sus ojos y deslizarse por su rostro mientras poco a poco caía preso del _pánico_..

En cuanto quiso extender su brazo izquierdo para hacer algo, una parte de la capa de tierra levantada se movió y tan sólo dejó ver la sangre que pintaba morbosamente la sección en donde habían estado su compañero y abuelo tan solo instantes atrás.

Y en un santiamén, sin lugar a un parpadeo, estaba en el suelo de rodillas observando unos pares de ojos que no recuerda haber visto antes en ningún otro lugar, aunque realmente su cerebro no podía procesar la información que sus ojos estaban recolectando.

Estas miradas, _que no estaba equivocado pues no las conocía_ , sólo le devolvieron el favor desde su distancia, pero el héroe alienígena no estaba muy seguro _de haber observado mal tan solo unos instantes atrás._

_Por favor, ¡Que ellos estén bien!_

**_¡Que solo sus tontos ojos hayan visto todo mal!_ **

Que sólo sea una pesadilla, _solo una más de ellas_.

¡Por favor!

_Por favor_

\- _Por favor_ …

Sus manos apretadas en puños se encontraban clavadas en el suelo, perforando el verde y suave pasto,luego de que se dejará caer en desesperación.

Sus lágrimas caían sin parar intentando consolar algo que no podía expresarse en palabras.

Y el único niño presente en todo ese campo desolado, solo podía rogar que su mente lo odiara lo suficiente como para inventarse una pesadilla tan horrible como _ésa_.

Pero una vocecita en su mente le picoteaba tan solo un poco.

_"Todo fue real, todo fue real"_

Su cuerpo temblaba y no podía pensar en porque, no está en sintonía con sus sentidos ni con su alrededor tampoco.

_El gran Ben Tennyson estaba sucumbiendo ante las atroces emociones humanas, en parte, que había estado guardando por un tiempo prolongado._

_¿Qué tal se sienten?_

_Si tan solo se hubiera tomado en serio su trabajo de Héroe,_ **_nada de esto hubiera sucedido._ **

_Porque sí, sucedió._

Había ruido alrededor y pasos, y quizás voces extrañas que no entendía por no prestar atención, pero todo eso pasaba a segundo, tercer o cuarto plano para el niño.

¿Qué era real?

_¿¡Que no lo era!?_

_'Solo hazlos volver…_

_¡Hazlos volver!_

_¡HAZLOS VOLVER!_ '

Las figuras que habían decidido acercarse cautelosamente al cuerpo más pequeño fueron cegadas ante una repentina y cegadora luz verde brillante que provino desde donde estaba el niño tirado en el suelo llorando.

Pero tan pronto como surgió la luz, se fue. Luego de parpadear un par de veces los adultos presentes observaron de nuevo hacia la dirección del niño, pero en lugar de ver un pequeño cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, se encontraron observando sorprendidos y repentinamente alertas retrocediendo los pasos que habían dado para acercarse, pues en lugar del pequeño niño vestido de verde y blanco, había una alta y musculosa figura de un hombre parado estático y sin moverse o realizar algún pequeño movimiento como respirar.

Un hombre que parecía estar completamente pintado de colores oscuros y brillantes como violetas, azules y negro, además de estar salpicado de lo que parecían ser puntos brillantes en blanco que parpadean frente a ellos, tres cuernos cortos se alzan desde la frente, lisa de algún cabello que cayera rebelde al igual que el resto de la cabeza, hacia arriba. Solo portaba unos pantalones en su mayoría de color verde pero con algunos detalles en negro, además de una especie de esfera negra y verde con un símbolo de reloj de arena justo en la parte superior y central de la prenda.

Ambos hombres adultos tomaron posiciones de batalla antes de que el recién transformado atacará, y uno de ellos dijera unas palabras en voz alta que parecían ser ignoradas por el cambia forma.

_O quizás no escuchadas._

**_\- Ben Tennyson, ya estás de vuelta, ¿Qué piensas esta vez? -_ ** _Pronunció pausada y no muy contenta la única voz femenina en todo ese espacio oscuro y vacío._

Pero lastimosamente no obtuvo respuesta de parte del repentino invitado que se encontraba de rodillas en la nada dándoles la espalda mientras se mantenía en silencio.

**_\- No es muy cortés no responder de tu parte, quien siempre está ausente de nuestras discusiones. -_ ** _La voz de ira y la agresión habló duramente hacia el pequeño cuerpo que se había dejado caer del todo al espacio vacío._

\- No funcionó.. _Y todo es real…_

Un susurró de respuesta, en tonos tan bajos que sería imposible escucharlo para alguien con sentidos normales que no estuviera arrodillado justo a su lado, pero el lugar-no lugar era demasiado vacío y silencioso como para que el sonido no llegará a las dos voces representadas en dos rostros gigantes que se mantenían constantemente en el aire.

**_\- ¿Qué tanto-_ **

_¿Qué tanto no podía hacer si tiene el control absoluto de Alien X para él sólo?_

_Pero tal parece.. que su poder no alcanza para arreglar el desastre que sucedió,_ _si no está en ésa realidad o una alternativa a la misma._

El niño lloraba de nuevo con dolor, y desde afuera de ese cuerpo estático los hombres que parecían listos para cualquier pelea que mantenían unos minutos de estar en posición de batalla, observaron repentinamente sorprendidos como desde el rostro liso que sólo tenía un par de ojos vacíos caían hileras largas de lágrimas negras que brillaban en blanco, justo antes de ser agarrados nuevamente con la guardia baja por la luz verde que los cegó por unos momentos por segunda vez.

Ahora el primero en recuperarse decidió actuar de una vez y abrió su enorme boca sin labios de la cual comenzó a largar una larga nube grisácea que comenzó a transformarse en diferentes réplicas idénticas suyas, las cuales portaban una capa blanca larga, un par de piernas de palo y su particular rostro con una especie de casco y su llamativa dentadura, las cuales comenzaron a rodear al nuevamente niño que yacía de rodillas en el suelo con el rostro en blanco y repleto de lágrimas, ahora observando hacia el despejado cielo azul sobre su cabeza, una vez más.

Y con ello un par de clones se colocaron precavidos a ambos lados del niño sin reacción, antes de que uno sacara sus manos desde dentro de su capa para esposar las manos del menor en su espalda de forma lenta y nada brusca al no recibir respuesta hostil del adolescente.

El sujeto que se mantenía a un par de metros alejado de todo el asunto, se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba lo fácil que había sido capturado el muchacho del cual le habían visto salir de un portal muy similar al que salieron el resto de villanos que se infiltró en la _USJ_ , según el niño que los había ido a buscar para ayudar.

Observó a su compañero acercarse mientras empujaba un poco, con una de sus manos en el hombro del otro, al muchacho con la vista perdida y ahora esposado.

_¿Cómo podían los villanos hacer esto con un_ _niño_ _?_

\-----_--_-----

De su rostro cayeron un par de lágrimas más antes de que dejaran de fluir.

Ben se sentía cansado y machacado, pero sobre todo adolorido, su cuerpo no le importaba le daba absolutamente lo mismo, pero su mente.. Literalmente era otro terreno.

Sus pies se movían solos mientras era arrastrado por dos hombres muy extraños incluso para la vida que tenía, y no los había visto jamás.

Pareciera que ellos eran la ley o algo similar, donde fuera que se encontrará, porque lo tenían esposado aunque aún no entendía porqué, si no había hecho nada malo.

_Y no tenía las suficientes energías, ni siquiera el ánimo, como para resistirse o intentar reprochar_.

Cerró un poco más sus ojos y observo el suelo ante un _ahora_ doloroso _recuerdo._

_Igualmente si se liberaba no tenía un lugar al cual volver, no podía hacerlo incluso con Alien X._

Se descolocó al sentir una mano sujetar su brazo derecho para detener su paso, por lo que se tambaleo en un pie y al recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente por quien lo sujetaba levantó la mirada para ver quién era.

No tuvo mucha reacción cuando el sujeto más alto le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos pequeños pero intimidantes _si le importara en ese momento._

Se le veía fácilmente que tenía colmillos que le salían del labio inferior, casi como una bestia. Ben apartó la mirada.

No tiene idea de cuanto caminaron los tres en silencio, pero parecía ser bastante porque ahora estaba en frente de una enorme cúpula de vidrio quizás, que se alzaba incluso más grande que la tienda del Señor Bauman..

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

_Mierda._

Escucho voces a su izquierda, voces que parecían hablar otro idioma, por lo que volteó a ver, no tan grande su sorpresa al ver una buena cantidad de camiones blindados del tamaño como para meter a Humungousaur y unos cuantos pares de autos de policía.

_Parece que hay dos tipos de ley aquí también_.

Juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda en un puño mientras veía que el tipo de los dientes grandes se acercaba con otro sujeto que estaba vestido como los detectives de las películas que su mamá..

Bajo su mirada a sus pies de nuevo y apretó sus dedos hasta que sonaron.

_Solía mirar._

Las voces demasiado cercanas lo sacudieron, creyendo que le hablaron levantó rápidamente la mirada de nuevo, un hábito que su..

Con la mirada arriba frunció un poco sus ojos.

Socio le había pegado.

_No puede ser que le haya fallado a tantos._

_¡Maldita sea!_

Apretó los dientes cuando espabilo y prestó atención al sujeto frente a él, los ojos del sujeto que vestía de detective se fundieron ligeramente y luego volvieron a relajarse, Ben le dio un par de vueltas al Omnitrix a sus espaldas.

\- Lo siento, - Rook también le pegó un par de sus gestos demasiados educados, observó al sujeto de los dientes y al detective, marcado en su cabeza, y sentía a su espalda al más grande, observarlo con asombro. - No le escuche, ¿Lo repite? 

Tenía que tener en cuenta que cualquiera de inmediato comenzaba a intentar matarlo por su carácter, por lo que estar más tranquilo lo dejaría con cero enemigos que intentarán matarlo en _este nuevo y desconocido mundo._

Ademas de que no sabia como funcionaban las cosas en este sitio.

El sujeto permaneció en silencio otro poco antes de aclararse la garganta y repetirlo.

\- ¿Nombre y edad, niño? - El sujeto realmente parecía intentar ser paciente, pero se le escapó un poco la paz, y ahora Ben si podía entenderlo fuerte y claro.

No pasaría nada si decía sus datos, ¿Verdad?

Según su nula voluntad como Celestialsapien en éste mundo, _no parecía ser una realidad alterna_.

O lo que sea que fuera.

Nadie lo conocía, no había alguien como él, y parecían muy interesados en que revele algo, aunque aún no le venía a la cabeza una idea de 'qué'.

¿Sería necesario decir su nombre completo?

¿O sólo Ben?

\- Ben.. - Ante el recuerdo de sólo su familia llamando su nombre completo para castigarlo por algo, le entró un sentimiento doloroso acompañado de la nostalgia. - Tennyson, tengo dieciséis años.

El sujeto tenía unos papeles en las manos, vaya a saber Dios de qué, que observó intercambiando las hojas para luego observarme de nuevo.

\- Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no vienes con la _Liga_. - A Ben no le sonó el nombre de nada, pero podía apenas ver un grupo de niños subiendo a un autobús a la distancia por detrás del 'detective'. - Y dado que eres menor de edad, se contactaran a tus padres y por el momento te quedarás bajo vigilancia de la policía, ¿Bien?

Ben no sentía que esa fuera una pregunta en la que realmente le preguntaran su opinión, _tenía experiencia en ello_.

\- _Si señor_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fechas de publicación aún desconocidas.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no tengo fecha de publicacion exacta.

Mantenía lo mejor posible una actitud 'sumisa' ante los seres que él caracterizaba como los que estaban a cargo, por decirlo de algún modo..

_ Ante el recuerdo de quien decía esa frase similar, una pequeña sonrisa se levantó pero tan rápido como lo hizo se esfumó. _

Se sentía cansado y no podía detectar cuánto tiempo tardarían en volver aquellos hombres que lo habían llevado a ése cuarto dentro de una estación de policía, la cual no podía ser confundida por fuera ni por dentro por las personas que en ese sitio iban de un lado a otro, por más que las palabras sobre el techo se vieran extrañas.

Fácilmente supo que la habitación en la que estaba era de interrogatorios o algo similar, porque una mesa con dos sillas y una ventana oscura a un lado de la pequeña habitación, hasta un tonto como él lo sabría fácilmente.

Sus manos estaban esposadas a la mesa con cadenas más largas que las normales en unas esposas de policía, pero rápidamente le encontró sentido por el tipo de personas que parecían vivir en esta realidad.

Casi le parecían familiares, pero en su mundo los plomeros usaban otras para atrapar a los criminales.

No intentaba nada, además de moverse un poco cada ciertos minutos en la silla metálica para que su cuerpo no le doliera demasiado, los hematomas y rasguños en su cuerpo debajo su ropa habían comenzado a doler y molestar desde que lo dejaron sólo y en silencio.

Lo habían traído a la estación en uno de los camiones oscuros que había visto en el sitio en el que había "Platicado" con el " _ Detective _ ", sólo que en éste habían muchos hombres portando uniformes gruesos y pesados, se les ordenó vigilarme y me trajeron todo el camino hasta éste sitio en silencio.

No me dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que entramos en el edificio, cruzamos varios pasillos y un par de escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de  _ interrogatorios  _ en la cual solo entraron dos de los cuatro hombres que me escoltaron, y uno me dijera  _ 'siéntate' _ y ' _ quédate quieto' _ , mientras me esposaban a la mesa metálica en medio del lugar.

Luego quedé completamente solo y en completo silencio hasta el momento.

_ Completamente solo con las voces que el silencio no puede callar, sino que avivar aún más, como una brasa ardiente expuesta al combustible. _

Y la verdad era que el tiempo avanzaba de manera pausada y lenta en su mente por lo que sus tormentos tenían tiempo suficiente de reprocharle las mismas cosas una y otra vez como una segunda piel que no pensaba desprenderse.

_ Todo fue tu culpa. _

_ Todo fue tu culpa. _

_ Ya no hay más tiempo. _

_ Ya están todos  _ **_muertos_ ** _. _

_ Todos ellos. _

**_Muertos._ **

_ Por tu culpa. _

_ Sólo por tu culpa. _

_ Y ya no puedes hacer nada. _

_ Nada lo cambiará. _

**_Nada_ ** _. _

Su cuerpo ligeramente encorvado sobre el escritorio ya no se mueve mientras observaba sus manos encadenadas, observandolas como si en flashes entre segundos éstas  _ estuvieran repletas de tierra y de sangre _ y él estuviera sobre el pasto del parque observandolas antes de levantar la mirada y observar frente a él la muerte rápida de su compañero al estallar en una explosión de sangre cuando se acercaba extendiendo su mano.

Su cuerpo temblaba cuando sentía sobre su rostro la aún tibia sangre de uno de sus pocos y muy apreciados mejores amigos, al cual acababa de ver morir ante él por quién sabe cuanta vez.

Sus ojos pinchan y su mente ya no soporta más el destrozarse a sí misma una y otra vez sin descanso,  _ pero aún lo sigue haciendo _ .

Hasta que un ruido fuera de los esquemas  _ traumáticos _ logra distraer su mente lo suficiente para despertarlo.

Su cabeza se obliga a sí misma a enderezarse, regalando un doloroso pinchazo a su cuello en cuanto lo estira, y por consiguiente que sus ojos le siguieran.

Se encontró con el rostro en blanco de alguien que le resultaba familiar.

Pero no pudo esforzarse en recordarle aún,  _ se sentía tan cansado. _

\-  _ ¿Tennyson - san? _

Ah..  _ Si _ ..

El " _ detective _ ".

¿Y qué quería decir " _ san"? _

No encontré mi voz a través del nudo que se formó en mi garganta por las vueltas de la culpa merodeando en mi mente hasta hace un momento, sólo pude asentir afirmativamente sobre el pinchazo de mi cuello.

El hombre pasó su mirada por mi un momento más y luego miró la carpeta que había traído y la dejó lentamente sobre la mesa y frente a él. 

La abrió y no me moleste en intentar mirar para descifrar de qué se trataba, ya tenía suficientes cosas merodeando por mi cabeza, comencé a sentí la picazon bajo mi ropa por mis heridas, me moví un poco en la silla y mire la mesa.

\- Soy el  _ detective _ Tsukauchi Naomasa - Ben quiso sentir la dicha de haber tenido razón pero no surgió nada, su propio cuerpo no se movió más. - Y mi  _ Quirk _ me permite detectar cuando alguien me está mintiendo, dicho eso podemos comenzar.

Ben sintió la confusión golpearlo un poco duró por lo dicho por el _detective_ , su mente no se detuvo con sus recuerdos pero no pudo evitar arrugar un poco sus ojos ante la confusión _¿Quirk?_ _¿Detectar mentiras?_

\- En primera  _ no pudimos _ encontrar  _ su _ nombre en los registros públicos ni privados de la  _ clasificación _ . - A sí, afloje mi rostro ante eso, de alguna forma no lo había pensado pero tenía sentido,  _ no pertenecía  _ a esta dimensión de todas formas. No respondió. Y si el detective notó la confusión de antes en su rostro no dijo nada. - Quisiera que me facilitara el nombre de sus padres o tutor legal a cargo para contactar.

Ben quiso asentir de nuevo pero se detuvo por el pinchazo ahora leve en su cuello, decidió hablar. Pero algo de inmediato lo  _ carcomio _ .

Aunque diera el nombre de sus padres a las  _ autoridades _ en una dimensión en la que  _ no existían _ , y frunció su rostro al pensarlo, no podía dejar de sentir esa mala señal en forma de cuerda alrededor de su cuello que no lo dejaba en paz sobre revelar información de sus seres queridos, ni siquiera de  _ Rook _ que sabía luchar muy bien,  _ jamás. _

¿Pero qué más le quedaba si lo arrastraban a la cárcel sólo porque  _ no parecía existir _ en esta dimensión? 

_ Aún que.. _

Aflojando su rostro y acomodando su cuerpo en la silla de nuevo, pensó.

_ No me importa ya. _

Que cansancio.

Y algo en su comportamiento pareció llamar la atención del detective, porque comenzó a hablar de nuevo pero cambiando su tono. Ben no lo volvió a mirar aún.

\- No se que puede haberte sucedido o si alguien te tiene amenazado, pero nosotros haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte y.. A lo que sea que te tenga  _ tan mal _ \- Pude darme cuenta que el detective cambio lo último que quería decir, pero no dije nada. - Pero necesitamos  _ toda _ la información que podamos obtener, todo lo que puedas saber también servirá. - Y Ben sintió la sequedad repentina en sus propios ojos antes de que las lágrimas comenzarán a colarse.

_ Ellos _ no podían ayudar con su situación. Ya todo había pasado y él no pudo arreglarlo.

_ Ya todo había terminado. _

_ Ya no había nada que hacer. _

Y pudo sentir sus lágrimas bajar en silencio por su rostro al pensarlo claramente.

**_Podría haber hecho algo._ **

\- _Carl y Sandra Tennyson_. - Su garganta apretó un poco más al decirle al detective el nombre de sus padres. - Son _mis_ _padres_.

No lo miro pero escuchó al detective mover un papel y anotar algo antes de mover una de sus manos en el aire por un instante y devolverla a la mesa al siguiente.

¿Qué más podría pasar si  _ ellos no estaban _ ?

\- Gracias por confiar,  _ Tennyson - san, _ no tardaremos nada en contactarlos. - Por la pausada forma de hablarle ahora parecía que él detective no notó " _ mentiras" _ en lo que le estaba diciendo. - Por otra parte, me gustaría que me explicaras como terminaste atravesando el  _ portal de un villano _ cerca pero  _ no _ en la zona de ataque, e incluso como terminaste involucrado en primer lugar. - Ben estiró su mano derecha con la cadena tirando de la otra ligeramente hacia abajo, y se secó el rostro lo mejor que pudo con su brazo con algo de rudeza, sentía que aún querían bajar lágrimas pero se las trago,  _ se las trago por otro tiempo más _ .

Ahora pensó que no recordaba haberse quitado su chaqueta, ¿Dónde habría terminado?  _ Bueno, ya no importa. _

Se tragó lo mejor que pudo el nudo en su garganta e intentó levantar la cortina de su mente otra vez.

\- No se nada sobre esos  _ villanos _ . - También me pareció curiosa la forma en la que se referían a los matones " _ Villanos _ " casi parecía fuera de lugar,  _ casi. _ \- Y no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

El detective pareció ligeramente confundido por un momento, no pude saber porque pero tenía dos ideas; o le sorprendió que estuviera cooperando o le sorprendía que no estuviera mintiendo,  _ porque no lo estaba haciendo. _

Pero aún no quería mirarlo, no quería que viera lo cansado que seguro me veo y tuviera  _ pena _ de mi,  _ no quiero eso. _

\- Eso aún no explica cómo terminaste allí ¿Dónde estabas antes de aparecer allí? ¿Qué sucedió antes de que pasarás por el portal? - El detective estaba haciendo las preguntas más directas que había oído en algún interrogatorio en su corta vida, y estaba profundamente pensando en si debía de contarle toda la verdad  _ ¿Le creería acaso? _

Toda su vida lo trataron como un niño imprudente que habla tonterías todo el tiempo, aún con sus  _ dieciséis  _ años lo tratan de  _ inepto,  _ ¿ _ Por qué sería diferente ahora? _

Ben decidió levantar su mirada finalmente y enfrentar al detective,  _ lo sorprendió. _

\- Estaba en medio de una  _ pelea. _ \- Si Ben no lo tomo como una  _ pelea  _ en sí, es su propio problema. Funció sus ojos al pensarlo,  _ para él no había sido una  _ **_pelea._ ** \- Estaban estos.. - Ben pensó un momento ante el asunto de los  _ alienígenas, _ en su mundo y variables dimensiones era,  _ era _ algo normal,  _ aquí  _ las cosas parecían  _ algo _ diferentes. -  _ seres _ que querían acabar con todos - Optó por evitar la palabra y pensó que no estaba mintiendo sino que usaba otra forma para definir la situación en la que había estado, y ni estaba tan lejos si  _ Vilgax _ había plantado una especie de  _ Oh.. _

Abrió sus ojos al recordar.

_ Vilgax había clavado una bomba en la tierra cuando él mismo estaba siendo absorbido o lo que sea. _

_ ¿Entonces todos si podrían estar  _ **_muertos?_ **

Su mente pareció revivir esos últimos momentos como una película en primera persona y sintió perderse por un tiempo en la estática.

¿Entonces  _ la sangre _ no había sido  _ sólo una ilusión? _

Porque sabía que había  _ sucedido _ pero no  _ quería _ que hubiera sucedido,  _ ahora no podía negarlo aunque lo intentará. _

Respiro profundo cuando sintió sus ojos picar y la voz del detective intentar rasgar su cortina apenas para traerlo a lo que  _ ahora _ iba a ser su realidad, por un momento quiso estar en su habitación sólo para poder  _ llorar _ .

Pero sólo dejó de lado su  _ mente _ y prestó atención al detective.

\- Sí sabe que está  _ prohibido _ el uso de  _ Quirks _ sin licencia, Tennyson - san, sabe que debe dejarle esa clase de asuntos a los  _ héroes profesionales. _ \- El detective uso una forma de decirlo que no le permitió entender si se lo estaba preguntando o si le estaba reprochando, pero de nuevo ' _ Quirks' _ , Ben no sabía qué quería decir con eso.  _ Y ahora estaba eso de héroes profesionales _ . - Y por la descripción de los testigos  _ tu Quirk  _ es de tipo  _ transformación. _

Ben no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido ¿ _ Perdón? _

¿Tengo eso de lo que habla?  _ ¿Quirk? _

Tenía en la punta de su lengua la pregunta  _ ¿Qué es éso, Quirk? _

Además de  _ ¿Héroes profesionales _ ? En su propio mundo había sido considerado un  _ héroe,  _ y quizás Rook podría considerarse como un héroe profesional ya que la definición lo atrapaba.

Pero el detective parecía referirse a  _ héroes profesionales _ con otra definición.

Pero respecto a las preguntas del detective sería muy sospechoso si no quería revelar nada de dónde venía, aunque sí le contará que muy probablemente viene de otra dimensión y no lo detectara como una mentira, no había mucha garantía de que le creyera de buenas a primeras y no lo mandará a un manicomio por decir lo que dijera.

Pero igualmente  _ ¿Haría el intento? _

Saber ahora que esos  _ Quirks _ no podían ser usados sin una clase de licencia a menos que ¿qué?, ¿ _ Fuera un héroe profesional _ ?  _ ¿ _ Serían las licencias _ esas como las insignias de plomeros?, _ ¿Contaría cómo decir la verdad ahora?

\- Sí, pero.. - No tenía una idea ahora para decirle porque  _ "Utilizó su Quirk" _ , y no tenía una idea de porque decidió mentir ahora a una persona que parecía tener el  _ poder _ de saber si alguien mentía. - Pero  _ ¿quién no haría algo si viera a alguien siendo atacado y no hiciera nada a pesar de tener el poder para hacerlo? _

_ Ben se lo reprochaba en silencio _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Si dejan dudas o preguntas las responderé con gusto y se esperan con aprenció los comentarios.
> 
> No soy fan de notas así que sólo en casos extremos, o de mucha necesidad.


End file.
